Brotherhood
by SteamPunkPrincess
Summary: Reno's looking for his older brother. Where is he and what will Tseng do to help? Will Reno even let him? A slight Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts corssover. Rated M in case I get carried away. Non-con and slight m/m
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Title may change. I don't particularly like this one but it'll have to do for now. Anyways, this is a test. Depending on if people like it or not I'll continue it. I'll update Axel Todd soon but I've been dealing with a bit of grief: we had to put my dog to sleep. She had brain cancer.....

So review and let me know if you like how it sounds so far.

* * *

A lithe figure sat hunched over a desk. He didn't look like he belonged there, especially at this late hour. His thin frame covered in wiry muscle and covered haphazardly with a rumpled

black suit, the tie missing. He tapped quickly on the keyboard in front of him, the blue white glow of the monitor sucked all the color from his pale face so that the red tattoos on his

cheeks stood out in stark relief and brought his blue eyes into sharper focus. Flaming red hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail, draped lazily over his right shoulder as he leaned

closer to the monitor, as if he were a diver getting ready to leap into a pool.

At this hour, pushing 2 in the morning, one would've expected to find Reno in a bar piss drunk and hitting on anything with legs. So when Tseng, impeccably dressed and groomed as

he was, entered the office to pick up a file he had forgotten, he was more than a little surprised.

"Reno? What are you doing here?" Reno continued typing furiously, his scowl deepening but giving no other sign that he might've heard his superior. Tseng place a gentle hand on his

shoulder and Reno jumped a bit, before sighing and hesitantly turning the monitor off.

"Nothin'…" he droned softly, his voice hoarse with exhaustion. Tseng quirked a brow and leaned against the cluttered desk of his subordinate.

"It's 2 in the morning, Reno. I've never seen you so absorbed in desk work before. What's wrong?" Reno sighed and pushed the chair back onto two legs, balancing precariously as he

rubbed his tired eyes that burned from staring at the bright screen for so long in such dim light.

"I'm just… I'm lookin' for someone…. It's not important…." He stood, swaying slightly as he stretched and stumbled over to the door. Throwing a half-hearted wave over his shoulder, he

exited the office. Tseng, his curiosity now peeked, took Reno's place in the desk chair, and flipped on the monitor to see what had had the red-head so preoccupied.

It was file, several in fact, all with one thing in common: a name, highlighted in yellow. Tseng brought up the only picture file open and frowned softly. It was a man, one nearly identical

to Reno: blood red hair fell freely down to his shoulders and black diamond tattoos rested neatly on his cheeks, bringing attention to acid green eyes outlined in red. Tseng couldn't see

much of his body, the picture only showed his head and upper torso, after all. But what he did see made him think that this red head had a similar build as well: thin and covered in wiry

muscle. Underneath the snapshot was a name, the same one as in all the documents: Axel Flynn.

Tseng racked his memory and came across a discussion he had had with Reno, years ago, when he had come across the young boy fighting for survival in the slums. He had asked him

if he had any family. Reno had only scowled and said that he had an older brother, only he wasn't around. Tseng had pushed for a little more information but Reno had refused to give

anymore information, and background checks had not brought anything up either, only that the 22 year old was presumed dead.

If that was true, and if Tseng's hunch about the identity of the red head in the photo, why was Reno looking up information on his brother. Reno had never given the impression that

he particularly liked his brother. But what if his dislike was merely a mask to hide how hurt he had been over the disappearance? He had only been 12, according to the 'missing since'

information, when Axel had left. Flicking off the computer and the small desk lamp, Tseng left, resolving to look a little more deeply into this matter.

* * *

Read and Review, monkies.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG look how quickly I updated! Aren't you all just so proud of me. To be honest I was really surprised by how many people liked this one.

* * *

The next evening Tseng found Reno in the office engrossed in his computer. Shaking his head, Tseng stepped up beside him and placed down a mug of fresh coffee which Reno quickly

grabbed, mumbling a quiet 'thanks'. There was silence for a few moments, broken only by the click clacking of the keyboard, before Tseng spoke in a soft voice.

"Reno, why are you looking for your brother? I thought he was dead." Reno stiffened a bit and scratched the back of his neck for a moment before answering.

"I was just… rememberin' somethin'… and it didn't feel right. Like… like my memory was off…. And the whole thing was really clear… clearer than it should've been after ten years: I can

remember every word. I can even tell you the exact moment when the door slammed shut…. Somethin' just seems off about that….." Tseng frowned; Reno was right. After a decade, no

one – not even the general – should be able to remember something in such perfect detail.

"I'll help you, Reno. But you have to tell me what you remember and why you're looking so deeply into it: I need you to tell me everything." By the time he finished, Reno was scowling

up at man. Sure, he'd had a huge crush on the handsome brunette Wutaian for a couple of years but that didn't mean he appreciated the man prying into his business. Tseng

narrowed his eyes; he'd have to do this the hard way.

"I noticed you're still clocked in," Reno scowl slipped. "You're doing performing an unofficial investigation on company time and you're getting paid for it. So I suggest you give me the

information I asked for before I decide to report you." Reno was in shock, staring up at his superior with a whole new light: Tseng had just blackmailed him?! He shouldn't be surprised,

he guessed, Tseng was a TURK after all. His scowl returned.

"Fine," he fell silent, his face hard and scowling but his eyes betraying how vulnerable he felt, how much what had happened still hurt him after so long.

"I never knew my parents," he started. "For as long as I can remember Axel was the one takin' care of me. There was a pretty big age gap between us: I was 12 when he left, he was

23. I always… I wanted to be just like him, y'know. Sure, we were pretty poor, livin' in the slums and all, but we managed to get by and Axel was always real optimistic about

everythin'. I loved him, y'know. He was my best friend, my brother and my father figure….. Then one day, he came home early from work – this is where that weird memory comes in –

and he just started packing and yellin' about how I was worthless and that I was holdin' him back from the life he wanted…. At exactly 2:23 pm the door slammed shut and… everythin'

gets a little fuzzy…." Reno rubbed his eyes tiredly and Tseng couldn't help feeling just a tad guilty for forcing this out of him. Reno continued, his voice choked with tears and his eyes

brimming, though he refused to let them fall.

"I remember hatin' him after that. I hated him so much that I never really thought about the day it happened. But the other day was his birthday and I couldn't help thinkin' about it:

him acting like that was so out of character. He'd never yelled at me before and he always told me how much he loved me. He'd go on and on about how he'd do anythin' to keep me

safe. So I wanted to find him…. Figure out just what had happened, y'know…." Reno trailed off, staring into the mocha brown of his coffee. Tseng's heart clenched at the pain in the red

head's eyes and, in a move so out of character of him that Reno jumped about a foot in the air, Tseng wrapped his arms tightly around his subordinate and gave him a light squeeze.

"I'll help you find him Reno, if you'll let me," and he sounded so sincere that a tear slipped down Reno's cheek.

"I'd appreciate it." The red head mumbled as he turned in the dark haired man's embrace to bury his face in the space between Tseng's neck and shoulder.

* * *

Tell me what you think about the slight Reno/Tseng thing going on. I'm not sure if I'll keep it there or not. Maybe next chapter we'll find out what happened to Axel


	3. Chapter 3

Well, look at that: two updates in one day! Aren't you all so proud of me?

* * *

They spent the rest of that night working, trying to pull up any current information on the older brother. Nothing came up….

"It's like he's completely disappeared…" Tseng muttered. When no response came he looked up to find Reno had fallen asleep, his face pressed against the keyboard so that the letter

'b' ran quickly across the screen. Tseng resisted the urge to chuckle and instead stood a kneeled by the red head's side. He really is beautiful, Tseng thought to himself as he gently

brushed back the crimson fringe. He carefully lifted Reno's head, trying not to wake him, and moved the keyboard so it was no longer pressed into his cheek.

Standing up, he stretched, and decided that a bit more coffee was definitely in order.

In the shadows of the office, a lean figure, previously unseen by both TURKs, stepped up next to the sleeping form. The man tenderly carded long fingers through the mop of crimson

haired and deftly undid the tie so that the elbow length hair flowed freely.

Acid green eyes, dull with fatigue and misery glanced at the screen and he mentally swore.

"What are you doing, Reno? You're supposed to hate me...." The man ran a hand through his own crimson mane, his soft speech spoken in a low, raspy tone as if he had been

screaming for hours. The sound of steady foot steps caused the pale figure to tense and, when Tseng reentered the room carrying two cups of steaming coffee, he was gone.

* * *

Axel stumbled into a dank, closed off house in Edge, hissing as the rising sun touched his back before he could slam the door shut. Looking into a cracked and broken glass of what had

once been a mirror, he scowled. In ten years Axel hadn't aged a day, still looking like the 23 year old he had been when this whole nightmare had started. Two gold spheres appeared

behind him and, with a startled shout he spun to face them.

"Saix…? I… I thought you were in Kalm…." The figure attached to those pale golden eyes stepped out of the shadows with a sinister smile on his face that revealed two sharp canines.

"I got back earlier than expected. I believe I told you not to leave the house." Axel whimpered softly as a pale clawed hand gripped his chin painfully tight and a blood red tear slipped

down his cheek. Saix released him long enough to bring his other hand for a slap so hard it sent Axel down to the floor with a thud.

"You're so weak," Saix hissed as he tossed his long blue hair over one shoulder. "Though I suppose that's my fault; maybe I should let you feed more often…. Is that it, Axel? Is my

pathetic little fledgling thirsty?" Axel whimpered again as a steel-toed boot pressed hard into his spine so that the vertebrae creaked ominously.

"It's your fault, you know? You'll suffer for eternity, all because of that little brat. You'd give anything to keep him safe, wouldn't you? Even a thousand lifetimes of torture." Axel

remained silent as Saix straddled the back of his legs and pushed up his thin white shirt. Bloody tears of pain fell from his eyes as painfully sharp talons ripped through the flesh of his

back and his own fangs, filed down to keep him from feeding without permission, dug into his lower lip to keep from screaming. Saix didn't like that though, he loved hearing this

pathetic excuse of an immortal scream and he knew just how to get it. With a feral growl, he tore open the fly of Axel's dirty jeans and pulled them down roughly. He ignored Axel's

struggling and pleas as he pushed his own pants down just enough to free his erection and relished in the agonized scream as he thrust into that tight little body.

"That's right," Saix grunted. "Scream for me!"

* * *

Back in Midgar, Reno and Tseng were walking, side-by-side, back to the apartment complex in the compound when Reno froze and looked in the direction of Edge. Tseng, curious,

placed a hand on his subordinate's shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Reno?" Reno blinked and turned back towards Tseng.

"Yeah… I think so…. Just got this funny feelin', for a sec. That's all."

* * *

Saix is such a douche, isn't he? Anyone care to guess about what happened to Axel? I left some pretty obvious clues, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy with school and trying to find a job. I've gotten so many reviews it makes me so happy! Anyway, I still don't like this title... so if anyone has any better ideas please let me know!

* * *

Axel was curled up on his side, chained to the floor down in the dank basement of that old house in Edge. Slowly healing wounds made him hiss and sob occasionally in discomfort as

salt was slowly pushed out of the seeping gashes. How had he ended up like this? How did such a proud young man turn into this pathetic excuse of a creature? His thoughts

wandered to Reno and, by association, to the night when his life was essentialy ruined, though he'd do it all again if given the choice.

_

* * *

_

_Axel was walking home from work, a worn jean jacket thrown lazily over his shoulder and his hips swaying in a cocky swagger. He'd finally gotten a promotion! No more washing dishes! Now he _

_could __afford to spend some time with Reno; the boy would be undoubtedly surprised and happy to see his elder brother/father-figure home so early. But, Axel mused, it was pushing 11 o'clock _

_at __night so he might already be asleep. Oh well, he'd surprise him with the news in the morning. Then a prickling itch began to irritate the back of his neck in that way that he knew meant he _

_was being __watched. However when he turned to look behind him, nothing but the empty street was there. He was about to continue on his way home when a breath flew past his ear and __h__e _

_froze in __something akin to fear. _

"_I've been watching him you know? How long do you think you can protect the little brat? I think I'll take him tonight. Tell me, Axel," a deep voice that froze the blood in his veins and paralyzed _

_his body __spoke in his ear. "How fast can you run?" And then it was gone and Axel found he could move again. Who the hell was that?! Spinning around in a circle he saw nothing and no one. _

_Little brat? __What little… oh my god…! Reno! Dropping the jacket to the ground Axel put all his energy into a dead sprint, racing home as fast as he could._

_Even at his top speed it was ten minutes before he slammed open his front door, shot past a small, well-used piano and flung open the door to his brother's room. For a second time that night _

_he found himself unable to move, frozen in shock as he watched his little brother crying silently on the bed as some figure sucked viciously on his neck, one hand tucked down the front of the _

_young boy's sleep pants. The sight of blood slipping past the creature's lips and down his brother's neck was what snapped him back to reality. With a cry like a wounded animal he practically _

_ripped __the blue haired monster from Reno's body. It didn't seem fazed however, as it reached back and threw Axel easily back into the hallway._

_With a groan he picked himself back up and, grabbing an old vase from the hall table, smashed into the back of the monster's head as it turned its attention back to the red-haired boy who had _

_wriggled out from under the monster and __crawled into a corner. The monster stumbled before it whipped around to face Axel._

"_You little shit!" It hissed, its golden eyes narrowing in fury. "How dare you attack me? You think you can protect the brat forever?"It yelled the last bit as a clawed __hand shot out and __wrapped _

_tightly around Axel's throat and forced what air that was out of his lungs with a quick knee to the gut. Gasping in pain, he struggled to free himself as his acid __green eyes locked onto the _

_frightened blue of his younger brother. Those eyes that swum with tears and fear as he reached weakly out for his older brother, silently asking for protection that Axel knew he __couldn't give. _

"_Please," he managed to gasp around the tightening hold. "Take… take me instead…. Y-you can do what… whatever you want with me j-just leave Reno al-alone….." The golden-eyed monster _

_tilted his head to one side, looking thoughtful._

"_Tell me, Axel: would you be willing to live with an eternity of suffering if only to keep your brother safe from me?" Axel nodded weakly, black spots swimming in his vision. He'd do anything to _

_keep him safe…._

"_Then you'll let me turn you," the creature smiled then. "As a bonus I'll even change the little brat's memory so he won't have to remember your 'death'. What do you think?" He released his _

_hold on Axel and the red-head hit the floor with a thud, gasping heavily for breath before he whispered:_

"_Give him something… to make him hate me…." At the vampire's (for that was what Axel was now sure it was) confusion he clarified. "It'll be easier… for him to survive on his own… to forget _

_me… if he hates me…." Saix laughed at this; the logic of humans. _

"_As you wish, but first, he watches you die." Quick as lightning Axel was once again on his feet and pressed tightly to the monster's chest, crying out in pain as razor sharp fangs pierced the _

_skin on his neck. Teeth, tongue and jaw worked to force the blood quickly from his body and, all too fast, his vision faded and he slumped fully into the vampire's cold embrace. Reno's scream _

_was a like a distant roar in the background as he hit the floor once more. His last human memory was of the hazy, fuzzy sight of the vampire holding a squirming, bawling Reno and pressing his _

_hands to the boy's temples. A moment later, as everything in Axel's vision went black, young Reno fainted and was left on the floor by his bed, while his older brother was carried bridal style _

_through a __deep swirling shadow and out of his life._

* * *

Reno shot up in a cold sweat, shaking and tears running down his face as he heaved for air. What a horrible dream, he thought, as he pressed the palms of his hand to his eyes, trying

to remember the details but found them slipping through his fingers like water until nothing was left but the remaining fear that faded soon after. With a sigh of resignation he looked

around the apartment he was in; it wasn't his. With a small start he remembered feeling too uneasy to sleep alone in his own place so Tseng had offered his couch and Reno gratefully

accepted. Groaning weakly and seeing that the sun had not yet risen, he laid back on his makeshift bed to try and get some more sleep.

* * *

Early that morning, Tseng was crouched on the floor by the couch, gazing at the sleeping red-head's exhausted-looking face. Carefully, he reached out a pale, long fingered hand and

brushed the red fringe back out of Reno's eyes before he allowed those fingers to cautiously glide down to cup his cheek. Leaning forward, keeping a wary eye out for signs of waking,

he brushed his lips against Reno's slightly chapped ones. That small taste of spice, alcohol, coffee and something undeniably Reno made him want more but, with his red-headed

subordinate in such a delicate state, he didn't dare risk a second kiss. So, with a sigh he stood and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

And that's how Axel became a vampire! Poor Axel.... And Reno almost remembered too! And horray for slight Tseng/Reno action!


End file.
